The Final Test
by KataangEternal
Summary: Aang has mastered all four elements as well as the Avatar State. But he's not a fully realized Avatar just yet. There's one last challenge he must face. Includes Kataang! Rated T for violence/romance
1. The Challenge

**This story takes place very shortly after the final episode of the series. A month at the latest, we'll say. All ages are the same. Aang thinks that he has finally become a fully realized Avatar. Little does he know that there is a final test every Avatar must take. This test is so secretive that only few know of it. It is quite possibly the toughest challenge he has ever faced. Even worse than Ozai. Is he up to it? Will he finally earn the title of fully realized Avatar? Read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own the DVD's, but I don't not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. That honor belongs solely to Bryke. Darn it.**

The Challenge

All was well in the world. Aang had defeated the Ozai and ended the 100 year war. The world was at peace and starting to rebuild itself. The Fire Nation colonies were being ordered to return home one at a time and all prisoners or slaves were released to be reunited with their family. The world of politics wasn't as tedious as everyone predicted. Most meetings went smoothly and they were only required every few weeks. Aang was now also a fully realized Avatar; master of all four elements and the Avatar state.

And he had the girl of his dreams: Katara.

Speaking of which, the two of them were on the couch in Iroh's Jasmine Dragon tea shop engaging it there favorite activity as of late: making out.

Aang lay on the couch as Katara straddled his waist, and they kissed passionately. Aang was running his hands over Katara's waist while she ran her hands around his back, careful to avoid his scar. There weren't enough times that they would be able to do it. Being with each other was the best thing that ever happened to them.

Katara pulled away from Aang for a second and stared at him dreamily. "My Avatar. All mine."

"That's right, baby. All yours, because you're my forever girl." This made Katara blush.

"Cheesy!" a voice suddenly caught the two lovebirds off guard and they both fell off the couch and onto the floor. Laughter ensued.

"Not funny, people!" Katara helped her boyfriend up and then they realized who the voice belonged to.

"Bumi, what are you doing here?" Aang asked with a little agitation.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" Bumi asked in return.

"Well I'm a little mad at you now because you spoiled my alone time with Katara," Aang replied firmly.

"Don't worry; there will be plenty of time for you to make out. You have your whole lives ahead of you," another voice came from behind Bumi.

"Master Pakku!" Katara exclaimed. "What brings you here all the way from South Pole?"

At that moment before Katara received her answer Iroh suddenly joined them, along with Master Piandao. Aang instantly realized what this was.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the White Lotus?" Aang asked.

"This is a very important matter concerning your state as the Avatar, Aang," Iroh answered. "Please have a seat at the table. I will make us some tea before we discuss this matter."

Aang, Katara, Bumi, Pakku, and Piandao all sat at the dining dining while Iroh went to brew some tea. Aang reminisced with Bumi about the old days while Katara and Pakku talked about the rebuilding of the South Pole, as well as Gran Gran. Piandao merely sat down quietly, as he didn't have any personal discussion to partake in. After about ten minutes Iroh came back with a fresh pot of tea. He poured a cup for everyone and then sat down.

"So, what is this important issue concerning Aang's position as the Avatar?" Katara started the discussion.

"It's time for Aang to become a fully realized Avatar," Iroh simply answered.

Aang cocked his eyebrows in confusion. "Become? I already _am _a fully realized Avatar."

"Yes," Katara defended him. "He's mastered all four elements, and has gained control of the Avatar state. Not to mention he's done it in record time."

"Yes, and that is quite the impressive feat for a twelve year old boy," Bumi chimed in. "But that is not all that is required for the spirits to acknowledge you as a fully realized Avatar."

"What more could possibly be required of me?"Aang asked with slight irritation in his voice. He glanced at Katara and then back to the order. "If it involves giving up Katara, you can forget it right now."

"No, that's not it, Avatar Aang," Pakku joined in. "You've done well in your training and your quest to bring balance back to the world. Now, you have to face the final test."

Aang and Katara glanced at each other and then back to the order.

Iroh clarified. "It is time that you face the final challenge of your training. After you pass, then the spirits will bless you as a fully realized Avatar, and your powers will be fully unlocked."

"And what is this final challenge that I must do?"

Piandao finally decided to speak up.

"You must… defeat the White Lotus in combat."

"WHAT?" Aang and Katara exclaimed together.

* * *

Iroh summarized it all. "The White Lotus is as old as the Avatar itself. Every Avatar must prove himself by overcoming the best of the order. It is a traditon required by the spirits to prove your competence as a warrior, and to prove your supreme knowledge of the elements. You will face the top master of every element that is in the order. Since you are the last airbender, you will not have to face an airbending opponent. But you must face all other elements in a duel that involves only the use of that master's element."

Pakku chimed in again. "You will face me in a waterbending duel, King Bumi in an earthbending duel, and Grandmaster Iroh in a firebnding duel. Only your closest friends and your teachers may be in attendance"

Bumi added more. "The final challenge will begin in 3 days, and will take place outside Bah Sing Se to prevent fans from observing. I hope you have been training well, Aang. This time I won't go easy on you."

Iroh took the closing statement. "3 days until you face Master Pakku. Train well and train hard, for in these duels we shall give no quarters."

With that, The White Lotus left, except for Iroh, who want back to run his shop. Aang and Katara sat there for a good ten minutes, completely dumbfounded, trying to process the major challenge that had just been issued. 3 days to prepare for battle against the world's toughest waterbender, followed by the toughest earthbender and the toughest firebender. What a treat. Aang finally regained some sense and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Katara, could you stick me back in that iceburg for another hundred years?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review please! Let me know what you think! **


	2. Preparations for Battle

**Aang must battle The White Lotus. Oh no! On to Chpt. 2, where Aang begins to prepare himself.**

**Disclaimer: I already said it, but I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am depressed.**

**Preparation for Battle**

Aang had 3 days before the biggest challenge of his Avatar career commenced. To say he was nervous would be understatement of the year. He hadn't been this nervous since before the invasion. His first priority, after he regained his senses, was to train like crazy. Zuko and Toph had arrived shortly after the whole discussion, and now Aang was in a hardcore training session.

He spent 45 minutes just doing the basic push/pull exercise with Katara, then 45 minutes moving and breaking rocks, and then 45 minutes doing hot squats and breathing exercises. After all his intense training with bare basics, he moved onto more advanced things. Right now he was perfecting his octopus form, defending himself from Katara's icicle attacks. This time, however, she would block or dodge his counter attacks. Eventually Aang managed to get hold of Katara's leg with a tentacle, but Katara sliced the water with her hand and then shot several small streams at Aang. He blocked most of them, but the last two got through and knocked him down. She ran over and helped him up.

"Okay, I think that's enough for right now. You should take a break," Katara suggested.

"No time for breaks!" Aang exclaimed. "I'm in the battle of the century here! I have to be ready. I need to move onto earthbending again."

Katara reluctantly agreed. He was right. This series of duels would probably be like nothing he had faced before. At least with Ozai he could use all of the elements. Now he was restricted to whatever he was up against. It was also likely that he wouldn't be allowed to use the Avatar state. That would be too unbalanced.

Toph blindfolded Aang, ready to continue her training with him. "All right, Twinkletoes. You remember how this goes. Visualize first, and then attack. Feel the vibrations. Don't just sense them. You must feel them."

Toph firmly planted her heel into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground right at Aang. Aang sensed it and stopped it with his own foot. Toph drew a 5 foot boulder from the ground and kicked it at Aang. Aang clapped his hands and the boulder split in two, just barely avoiding him. Aang went on the attack, crumbling the two rock into tiny pebbles and launching them at Toph with intense speed. Toph stomped the ground and an Earth wall popped up to block the assault. Then she kicked the wall right towards Aang. Aand held up his arms and the wall turned to sand as it hit him.

"Come on, Twinkletoes! Are we fighting or dancing here?" Toph taunted him as she struck the ground with her hands and formed a quicksand pit over Aang. Aang sank to his knees as Toph summoned to 20 foot boulders, one on each side, and tried to sandwich the Avatar. Aang quickly dove all the way into the Earth, and sensing Toph's vibrations, popped up right next to her and encased her legs in solid rock. Toph broke free with her hands and made the ground underneath Aang spring up like a pike, launching him in the air before crashing back down.

"Get creative, my pupil!" Toph yelled as she encased Aang in an earth prison. Katara was watching and got worried when nothing happened for 10 seconds. Then suddenly Aang broke free of his prison and sent the tent flying in a million pieces. He quickly stomped both feet to summon two 15 foot tall pillars on Toph's sides. He flicked both of his wrists and the two towers collapsed where Toph was standing. She barely shot her hands up it time to shatter the falling towers to, pieces.

"That was good work, twinkletoes. You may now move on to firelord hothead."

"Don't call me that!" Exclaimed the man Toph was referring to.

Aang removed his blindfold and faced the young fire lord, who was already in a ready stance. He was breathing heavy, and feeling a bit sore from all the training, but he carried on.

"No attacks, Aang. I want you to douse all of my attacks. Don't dodge them. Block them." With that, Zuko did a spinning kick that sent a wave of fire.

Aang did a counter kick that snuffed the flames. Zuko followed up with a low sweep that sent a floor level fire wave. Aang copied his motion to block the flame. Zuko then performed a double jump kick, sending a fairly big flame at the young Avatar. Aang firmly planted his feet and circle blocked the fire, extinguishing it.

Zuko took it up a notch and performed fast, repetitive punches, sending several fast fireballs at Aang. Aang managed to palm block them all, but the last one slightly staggered him. Zuko then performed his fire breath in a long, steady stream. Aang performed wide circle motions with his arms to block the flames, but since he wasn't using airbending, the tail end got through, burning Aang's stomach slightly. Aang ignored the pain.

"All right, now you can firebend," Zuko permitted right before he breathed fire at Aang's feet, covering the ground around him in flames. Aang performed several low sweeping motions to douse the closest flames before he spun his arms to wield control of the fire himself. He circled it around him before he sent it back at Zuko in a large wave. Zuko spun his arms to create a hole in the fire around him, so the fire passed through without harming him. Aang extended a large blade of fire from his arm and sliced at Zuko. Zuko ducked the first time and then countered with his own fire blade. The two flames met and exploded in the middle. Both men were unharmed. Zuko performed a fast low/high kick combo to send two separate waves. Aang flipped in between them and shot a straight fire stream at Zuko, who dodged.

At this point Aang was pretty well spent. His stamina was amazing, but he still had his limits. He was panting harshly and sweating up a storm. Katara quickly noticed this when both Aang and Zuko paused.

"Aang, you're getting tired. You need to take a rest."

"I'll be fine, Katara! I have to be ready for this fight." Aang replied.

Aang and Zuko both shot fire streams at each other. Aang's exhaustion came into play, as his attack was thin and weak compared to Zuko's. The two fires collided but Zuko's easily pushed Aang's back and hit him dead on, sending him flying to the ground. Katara ran over to him instantly.

"No more Aang. You are going to kill yourself. You need to rest."

"But I have to prepare." Aang pouted.

Zuko sided with Katara. "Aang, you're exhausted, and you're bending is suffering. At this rate, you'll be in no condition to do battle."

"Besides, Twinkletoes, you have two more days to prepare." Toph chimed in.

"Fine, I'll take a rest," Aang grumbled in defeat.

Katara leaned into to his ear and whispered seductively, "Resting means more alone time for us. How about a nice healing session followed by a make out session?"

Aang blushed furiously. Lucky for him, his face was already red from exhaustion, so the others couldn't see it. Of course, they had a pretty good idea of what Katara told him.

"Sugar Queen, we leave him in you're custody now," Toph giggled before leaving with Zuko.

Katara scooped the young Avatar into her arms. His well defined body made him heavier than he was in Bah Sing Se, but he was still small, and Katara was a strong young girl.

"Katara, I can still walk, you know." Aang giggled.

"But you're exhausted. Besides, you know you like this." She smiled at him.

Aang responded by kissing her cheek. Katara walked all the way back to The Jasmine Dragon, where they were still residing at the moment. She carried him upstairs to her room, sat him on the bed, took his shirt off, and started to heal him.

Aang moaned with pleasure as he felt Katara's soft hands roam all around his chest and back. "Katara, are you feeling up on me?"

"I'm just making extra sure that every part of you is healed… and yes, I am." She answered seductively with a matching smile. They both blushed.

Katara finally finished, stripped down to her bindings, and proceeded to sit down next to Aang and kiss him. He eagerly responded with energy and passion, despite being tired. Katara's tongue pleaded for entrance into Aang's mouth, and he happily obliged. Katara explored every inch of his mouth before shoving him onto his back, straddling his waist and returning to her previous task. Aang was too tired to flip them over, but didn't care. He actually sometimes preferred Katara being on time, and Katara knew this.

Katara kissed his earlobe and nibbled at it gently, gaining a moan of satisfaction from her boyfriend. Aang went down to her neck and began placing soft kisses all around before gently sucking on her neck. His hands were roaming around her waist, loving the feel of her warm, smooth skin. Her waist was well defined from her waterbending training. So were her hips and legs. His hands slowly went lower to her hips, making her moan as she went back to kissing his lips. He then went down to her thighs, before he cupped her butt with one hand, making her gasp.

He instantly pulled off. "I'm so sorry, Katara! I didn't-"

"That felt so good. Do it again." She cut him off and actually guided his hand back to where it was. Aang let his hand roam around the plump, firm skin of her backside, causing her to moan more. After about another minute they stopped kissing and Katara laid next to him. Aang proceeded to get up to go to his room until Katara grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me tonight," She pleaded.

"What about Sokka. He'll kill me if he thinks we… you know."

"We're not going there yet. And if Sokka lays one finger on you I will torture him for weeks. Please stay with me, Aang."

Aang gladly got back in bed and they both got under the covers. Before they could go to sleep they had to make out for another couple of minutes. After they pulled back for air Aang decided to confide in Katara.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"I'm… scared about this whole challenge. I mean, I'm facing off against the best of the best. I was sloppy today, and I don't know if I can do this.

Katara kissed him before answering. "I think you looked very impressive before you got tired."

Aang still looked a little scared about the whole ordeal, so Katara continued. "Aang, you've been training since I freed you from the iceburg. Your skills have improved so much even since you took down Ozai. I know you can do this. I'll always believe in you."

Aang grinned at her. "Thank you Katara. Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

"You'd still be frozen underwater is where you'd be," Katara smirked.

They both laughed before cuddling together and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**There's Chapter two! Read and Review please. I need constructive criticism. Updates should come pretty fast.**


	3. Support

**This is the final chapter before the test begins. Updates should come fairly quickly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 3: Support**

"GAH! What's going on here?" Aang and Katara were awakened quite suddenly by a yelling Sokka who had come inside without knocking. Aang looked frightened when he saw big brother, but Katara was more irritated than anything.

"Aang, you are a dead man!" Sokka started walking towards the bed.

Katara quickly bended the water out of her healing bowls and formed an ice sword, pointing it straight at her over-protective brother, stopping him on the spot.

"Take one more step. I dare you," Katara challenged with the same look she gave Zuko that one time.

"ARGH!" Sokka turned and stormed out. He wasn't going to call Katara's bluff, because he'd rather live. He was still none too happy seeing his sister in bed with the Avatar, though.

Aang still looked like doom awaited him, so Katara cupped his hands and gave him a strong, passionate kiss. Almost instantly Aang's anxiety melted away as he returned the kiss, which led to a morning make out session. The two constantly flipped each other over, trying to dominate. After about 5 minutes they were completely entangled in a mess of sheets, but they couldn't care less. After another 10 minutes they finally separated.

"I could wake up like this everyday," Katara grinned. "Except for the whole intrusion part."

Aang chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoy waking up beside me. We should do this more often."

"You're not worried about Sokka anymore?" Katara inquired.

"A little. But you'll keep me safe, right?" They both laughed

After that they got dressed and headed down for breakfast. They must've slept in a little, because Sokka acted like he was withering away, and even Suki and Toph looked hungry. Zuko was in a meeting with some coucilmen from the Fire Nation that morning. Sokka probably went into Katara's room to wake her up so she'd make breakfast. Sokka didn't make any moves, but he glared at the young couple as they came down the stairs. As Katara went into the kitchen and Aang sat on the couch, the water tibe warrior turned his focus to the young Avatar.

"You and I are going to have a talk about all this, buddy. I told you're too young for this, and you do it anyway." The protective brother growled before his Kyoshi girlfriend elboewd him in the stomach.

"Sokka!" Katara immediately defended her boyfriend "We didn't do that! We don't plan on going there for a while. We just slept in the same bed, that's all. Now please stop trying to scare Aang, okay? He's got enough to worry about as it is right now."

Sokka suddenly became curious. Aang started telling Sokka and Suki about the final challenge against the White Lotus that he had to partake in. He told him who he had to face, when he faced them, and where he would face them. Talking about it made some of Aang's insecurities from yesterday creep up again. Katara's faith in him largely shattered his fears, but talking openly about it brought the fear back. At this point Katara finished breakfast and they all gathered around the table to eat.

"This has to totally suck for you, Aang." Sokka barely got his sentence out in between bites.

"I won't lie, I am pretty nervous." Aang confessed.

"Yeah, I can see why. Beating Ozai and almost dying wasn't enough. Now you're facing the best in the world right now."

Sokka, you're not helping the situation!" Katara scolded her brother when she saw Aang's face droop.

"What? I'm just stating the truth. He knows all of this." Sokka's continued rant earned him an elbow from his girlfriend.

"Come on guys! I'm just saying it has to suck that Aang has to do this, and that if he fails he might stop being the Avatar. I mean, then all those months of hard work and sacrificing your childhood would be for nothing then."

Aang finally snapped. "I've lost my appetite," he said coldly as he shoved the food away and walked away into the courtyard of The Jasmine Dragon. In the meantime everyone else was glaring at Sokka.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sokka asked before being slapped upside the head by Suki.

"Snoozles, don't ever become a therapist or a motivational speaker." Toph said.

"Sokka, you're my brother and I love you, but you need to stop putting your foot in your mouth all the time!" With that Katara stood up and went to go look for Aang. In the meantime, Suki and Toph continued to lecture Sokka.

Katara stopped and watched Aang for a second. He was summoning rocks from the ground only to shatter them with his hands, feet, and even his head. She couldn't tell if he was training or just letting out his anger on Mother Earth. _Probably both_, she thought. After several rock smashes Aang walked over to the pond of the courtyard and tried basic water streaming. He kept losing control of the water and getting frustrated. The water kept falling back into the pond, earning agitated groans from Aang. It reminded Katara of that time when she stole that one waterbending scroll, and got frustrated. After the fourth failed attempt Aang raised his arms in frustration, accidentally causing a geyser to erupt.

"Calm down, Aang!" Katara shouted so he could hear her over the raging water he had set off. She walked up to him and spoke softly. "Remember, anger makes you lose control of waterbending."

Aang looked at her, tears suddenly flowing from his eyes. "I can't do this, Katara. I don't want to, and I can't. I'm too weak."

"You are not weak, Aang," She replied firmly. "You are very, very strong. You've mastered the elements in record time, and stopped Ozai without killing him."

"What if I fail, Katara? I've failed before. What if I stop being the Avatar?"

"Aang, they never said that failing could result in you no longer being the Avatar." Katara reminded him. It was true. That was never stated.

Aang's fear kept him stubborn. "But it's a possibility, Katara. They never said it wouldn't, either. I'm scared of losing my powers. To go through all this just to lose my powers... i can't stand the thought. And you know what's worse? I'm scared that if I fail… that I could lose you."

Katara crossed her arms. "Are you implying that if you were no longer the Avatar, I'd stop loving you? That assumption actually hurts me, Aang." Her voice was rather stern.

Her last statement made Aang turn away and shame and start sobbing louder, which made Katara feel bad. She quickly hugged him from behind and tried a different approach.

"Listen to me, Aang. I'm not in love with the Avater. I'm in love with _Aang_. I'm love with _you_. It's not the millenniums worth of power that I love. It's my sweet, goofy little airbender that I love. I'd never stop loving you, even if you weren't the Avatar."

Aang stopped sobbing for a bit, turned around and returned her hug. "The Avatar is part of who I am. I was afraid that if I lost that part of me, that you'd never be able to look at me the same way ever again. I was afraid you would miss the part of me that was missing."

"I was drawn to you before I knew you were the Avatar, Aang. I'll always love you, no matter what." Katara assured him as they finally separated. "You can do this, Aang. You're strong."

"She's right, Aang. You can do this. You're strong enough." Aang and Katara were caught off guard as they looked around to see Sokka approaching them.

"Aang, I'm sorry for my statements earlier. I was stupid. I never wanted to scare you."

"That's okay, Sokka." Aang forgave him.

"Ahem!" Suki cleared her throat from behind Sokka, who yelped.

"And I-I'm s-sorry for not giving you the benefit of the doubt with my sister. I forget that you were raised by monks, so you would naturally take things slowly.

_Unfortunately, _Katara thought to herself.

"But like I said, Aang, You're ready for this. You can do it." Sokka assured him.

"Do you guys really believe in me?" Aang asked with a small grin.

"Of course we do, Aang. You've got this in the bag," Suki joined the motivational moment.

"Like I said before, Twinkletoes, you're the man!" Aang just now realized Toph was there as well.

Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder. "So do you feel better now?"

"Much better. Thanks guys!" Aang said, back to his chipper old self.

"You can thank me after I kick your butt in training, Twinkletoes!" Toph laughed.

"You've still got to train, so let's get to it. Zuko should back from his meeting soon to keep up your firebending. In the meantime, prepare to fight!" Katara readied herself.

Aang grinned as he raised the ground below him a few feet, and then drew a dense stream of water from the pond, circling it around his waist.

For the next 2 days it was train, train, train. Aang would eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, and train. The day before the first duel, Toph and Zuko were tired of training Aang, but Katara stuck by his side, not leaving him alone. Aang eventually told her to go enjoy herself for the day, but she firmly refused, and stayed with him. Both nights ended the same way the first one had; Katara gave Aang a healing session, followed by a make out session, and they both fell asleep in her bed.

The night before the first duel, their making out lasted longer than usual; about 25 minutes or so. Katara reluctantly broke the kiss, for she knew Aang needed his rest.

"We need to stop. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Aang whined but nodded his head. Katara laughed.

"So are you ready?" Katara asked him.

"I'm as ready as I've ever been. And I'll get plenty of rest. I slept better than ever these past 3 days." Aang smiled when he saw Katara blush. They kissed goodnight, and had to will themselves to not start making out again. Even so, the kiss lasted a few seconds. With that they fell asleep in each other's arms, ready for the next day.

_Knock Knock!_

Aang and Katara woke up grumpily to the sound of someone banging on Katara's door. Katara already had a feeling of who it was, and she did not feel like putting up with his crap this morning.

"Go way, Sokka! Give us some privacy." Katara growled as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"But I'm starving to death here."

"You can go 20 minutes without eating. You're a big boy," Katara teased her brother.

"Fine. But don't too long. I must keep my buff, manly frame you know!" Sokka went back downstairs.

After the typical, romantic Kataang wake up tradition, Aang and Katara went to downstairs to start the day. Katara urged Aang not to train today, as he needed to save his energy for the battle. Thus, Aang spent the day meditating in the courtyard, preparing himself mentally for the events to come. He would only stop to stretch out for a minute, and to go eat lunch. Katara went shopping with Suki that morning, but after lunch stayed to keep an eye on Aang, making sure he didn't start training and wear himself out. The sun was beginning to set when Iroh stepped into the courtyard to confront the meditating Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, it is time for the first duel."

Aang slowy opened his eyes and got to his feet to face the grandmaster. He noticed that Pakku, Bumi, and Piandao were there as well. The time flies by when you're meditating.

"We must leave on Appa now to reach the battlefield outside of Ba Sing Se by the time the sun has gone down. I hope you are prepared." With that, the order disappeared back into the shop. Katara walked up to her boyfriend and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready, Aang?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

* * *

**The next chapter will feature the first fight. RnR, please. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Battle with Pakku

**And here it is! Chapter four, which presents the very first duel of the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Battle with Pakku

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Pakku, Bumi, and Paindao all flew on Appa to the battlefield. Zuko was in another meeting, so he wouldn't make it. It was a few miles outside of the outer walls of Ba Sing Se, in the barren lands where nobody would notice. By the time they reached their destination, the sun had set and the moon was out. Katara and Aang both immediately knew why this duel was taking place at night; waterbending was stronger when the moon was out, and the order wanted to see Aang's full capability with the elements.

The 'arena' was a perfectly rectangular island about 60 feet by 30 feet. surrounded by a rectangular lake. On the other side of the water was where those not involved in the duel would observe. In each corner of the island was a large crater that held a generous amount of water. Between that and the water surrounding them, there would be plenty to work with. Once they landed Pakku finally spoke to his opponent.

"I trust Katara has trained you well. I hope you are ready for this. I shall not hold back." Pakku said.

"I'm ready," was all Aang responded with.

No time was wasted as Bumi ascended Paindao on a pillar that could overlook the battle ground. Pakku got on one side of the field and Aang got on the other side.

"I, Master Piandao of The White Lotus, am the referee of this duel between Master Pakku and Avatar Aang. The rules are as follows: Only waterbending is allowed. Avatar Aang, if you use any other elements, even unintentionally, you are disqualified."

Aang nodded. The others were seated across the water, ready to watch. Piandao continued.

"Once the duel begins, only I may stop the match. Any technique with waterbending may be used, and there is no limit to how much power you may put into your attacks. The match will progress until I deem that one competitor is unable to continue the fight. You may not surrender prematurely or ask for a pause, and those in attendance cannot ask for a stop to the match. Once I end the match, the winner is final. Do you both understand the rules of competition?"

Aang and Pakku both nodded there heads and readied themselves for combat.

"Begin!"

* * *

Pakku went on the offensive immediately. He drew almost all of the water from one of the water craters on his side and sent the large mass right at Aang in mid-air; a simple but powerful opening move.

Aang waited until the approaching mass of water got close. He quickly leaned back and circled his arms, motioning to send the water over to his right. He continued his circular motion with his arms, sending the water behind him, around, over to his left, and right back at Pakku.

Pakku took a deep stance with one foot in front as he saw his attack return to him. When the water was only a couple feet away he leaned forward and shot his right hand out, fingers extended. All the water exploded on cue with his motions in every direction. Pakku seized control of all the scattering water, and sent dozens of very thin yet fast and powerful water streams at Aang from multiple angles.

Aang started spinning his whole body with extended arms, making every approaching stream start circling around him when they were at point blank range. He gathered all the circling streams together and shot a single powerful jet stream back to the White Lotus master.

Pakku sidestepped the incoming stream and circled it around him. As he gathered it he started drawing water from his other crater, summoning a tall water tornado around him. He rose to the top of the spinning column of water, which was at least 15 feet tall. It was the same move he did at the North Pole, only with liquid water instead of snow. He began shooting several pointed icicles out of the spinning water pillar at his younger opponent with amazing speed.

Aang was struggling to dodge all of the incoming icicles. He didn't have time to think of a counter attack as the waves of ice were coming in fast and hard. He quickly dove forward to get closer whilst evading attacks at the same time. Seeing Pakku ascended at the top gave him an idea. He rolled forward again to get close and quickly drew a chunk of water out of the middle of the water tornado, trying to split the tornado and cause Pakku to crash down after losing control. As he drew the water he used it to send the same ice attack Pakku had used against him.

Pakku was unfazed by the Avatar trying to split and destroy his tornado, however, and he gracefully guided the top half he was ascended on to the bottom half, making the spinning water whole again. He easily discarded Aang few icicle attacks.

_Enough of this, _Pakku thought.

Pakku quickly dropped to the bottom of his raging weapon, gathered it closer to him while still spinning, and lashed it outward from him in a spinning saw fashion. Aang was completely caught of guard by the sudden 5 foot tall spinning column that was widening in all directions, and it struck him hard. Aang was pushed back with the water all the back to his side of the field and hit the ground roughly.

Pakku wasted no time in following up as he drew water from the island and shot powerful streams at Aang, knocking him down every time he tried to get up. Even though they were on opposite sides of the field, which was a good 60 feet or so, Pakku's attacks made it all the way across with blazing quickness. Every time Aang tried to get up, he was knocked right back down.

All of Aang's friends were worried now, and Katara was gripping her hands out of anxiety and fear as she watched Aang get pummeled. She was struggling to not beg Pakku for mercy. She prayed that Aang would bounce back.

After 5 streams that knocked him down, Aang barely regained enough sense to roll over to avoid the sixth one. He quickly drew water from the lake and sent a basic razor-sharp blade of water, just seeking to buy some time. Pakku easily dodged his attack and moved closer, almost to the middle. Aang remembered the water arms Katara used in the catacombs to fight Azula and then Zuko. Scared by Pakku's advance, Aang drew from of his water craters to mimic the move in desperation.

Katara immediately saw the move Aang was going for, and she freaked out twice as much now. _No, Aang! Don't!_

Aang went to trap Pakku like Katara did to Azula with this move. Pakku, however, simply latched onto the water with his own arms. He quickly shook his arms in a push and pull motion to send ripples of energy back at Aang. Not predicting this move, Aang's body started to spasm when the energy hit him. He couldn't control himself suddenly.

Pakku had complete control of the water that joined them now. He raised Aang twenty feet in the air before slamming him down hard. The impact caused an indent where Aang landed, and for dust to spring up. Pakku placed all the water over Aang and slammed it down onto him… hard.

Aang's friends were screaming in horror now. Even Toph was starting to tear up as she felt the hard impact and the change in Aang's pulse. Aang tried to stagger up only for Pakku to raise the water and slam him again. A few repeats and Aang was motionless. Pakku didn't stop his assault, however.

"Stop! Please stop!" Katara pleaded to Piandao, despite the rules of the match. Piandao kept his eyes on the action, ignoring the young waterbenders cries.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Katara continued hysterically on her knees.

"Cease Fighting!" Piandao finally called after the eighth or ninth time Pakku slammed the water down. "The winner is Master Pakku."

* * *

In an instant Katara was at Aang's side, holding his now unconscious body up with his arm around her neck. Tears were flowing down her face. She didn't care that Aang had lost, but the brutality that her old master had shown towards the end was too much for her. She thought it was inhuman and barbaric to assault him like that, Avatar or not. The others were at Aang's side quickly as well. The order showed some emotional sorry as well. It took a few seconds before Aang regained consciousness, and he was in pain.

Iroh spoke up. "I am sorry that you had to endure this brutal event. The spirits would be angered if we showed any mercy towards you in this challenge, even if you are hurt. The spirits must observe your ability against a merciless opposing master."

"What happens now?" Sokka spoke up. "What happens to Aang?"

"A rematch will take place in one week, at this exact same location."

Katara whispered into Aang's ear. "You hear that, Aang? You're still the Avatar, you get another chance." Aang smiled as much as he could through his pain.

Iroh continued. "As Aang has failed in a duel, however, he is forbidden from using the Avatar State until he passes the entire challenge."

"WHAT?" Everyone had the same reaction.

"The punishment for losing one duel is loss of the Avatar State. Aang, you will also be unable to contact your past lives for now."

"How does removing Aang's power help prove his skill?" Toph asked in her blunt fashion. "That sort of defeats the whole purpose of the challenge."

"The spirits assume a loss is because the Avatar has relied too much on the power of his past lives. They severe this power to force them to hone their skills on their own."

"This is a sick and twisted test," Katara spoke up, still holding Aang up.

"This is not our decision, Katara. It is the way of the spirits. We should head back, so that Aang may heal," Iroh responded.

Pakku walked up to Katara and looked at her square in the eye. "I hope that Aang's failure is not because of poor instruction and training on your part, Katara. Perhaps I made a mistake in deeming you a master," the old man said coldly.

Katara glared at her old teacher. "You can still be a sour old man, you know that?" anger dripped from her growling voice.

With that everybody boarded Appa to head back to Ba Sing Se. It wasn't late, since this match was short-lived. The whole battle had played out in less then 3 minutes. Nobody spoke as Sokka flew Appa back to the Jasmine Dragon. Aang was in Katara's lap in the saddle. He was in a shallow sleep for most of the trip, awakened when they landed at their destination. Katara helped him into the building. The order, save for Iroh, said their farewells and left. Katara deliberately avoided giving Pakku a farewell for his earlier remark.

Katara laid Aang on the couch and gave him a thorough healing session. It took a while to get the majority of his injuries healed. He had several deep cuts and bruises from the hard impacts. Everyone else sat around quietly, not knowing what to say. Iroh decided to give some wisdom eventually.

"Now that Aang has lost his connection with his past lives, he will only have you, his friends and family, to support him. You must make sure that your efforts assist him in this task, rather than distract or weaken him. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but the spirits always adhere to these ways. I apologize for what must be done." With that, Iroh left the room.

Katara finished healing Aang and helped him to his feet. "Aang, let's go to my room. We need to talk."

Suki interrupted. "Maybe we should have a group discussion, Katara. Iroh just said we all need to help Aang."

"Yeah, Sugar Queen. Twinkletoes is going to need all the help he can get."

Katara spoke firmly. "No, I must console Aang privately; not just a friend, but as his waterbending master."

Everyone understood after she said that. They all engaged in small talk about the turn of events as Katara helped Aang upstairs. She had to console him. She knew what the problem was, here. It was something she had known for a while, but never considered a problem. That was, until now…

* * *

**What could possibly be the problem? What issue has Katara never brought up that is suddenly so important? How does it affect Aang's battle against Pakku? How will he fix it? Stay tuned to find in thr next chapter.**

**PS. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Katara's Resolve

**Time for chapter 5! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Come on! I still don't Avatar! I never will! ARGH!**

**Ch. 5: Katara's Resolve**

It was pretty late when Zuko and Mai returned from thr meeting with Fire Nation delegates, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were still up and in the main room, with really down looking faces. Even though they weren't talking at the moment, Zuko knew something was up.

"All right you guys. I'm a master at brooding, so I know that's what you're all doing. What happened?"

Toph spoke up first. "Twinkletoes got beaten pretty badly in round one of his test. Now he is forbidden from using the Avatar State or talking to his past lifes until he passes the whole thing."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And who exactly can forbid the Avatar from these things?"

"Try the spirits themselves, Zuko," Sokka replied depressingly.

"Gee, that sucks." Mai's voice had its usual lack of emotion.

"Right now Katara is having a private chat with him," Suki added.

"Yeah. I'm sure those two are 'talking'." Zuko teased.

"She's his waterbending teacher, Zuko." Suki's reminder stopped Zuko's chuckle.

"In the meantime, we all have to be there for Aang and help him through this," Sokka added. "Right now, we're all he's got. The order can't support or help him, obviously."

Katara had to help Aang all the way to her room. His injuries were fully healed, but he was still sore and limping. When they got into her room she commanded him to sit at the foot of her bed, which he did without question. Her expression was full of love but very serious at the moment. Whatever she had to say to him, it had to be important. He remained quiet until she decided to speak up.

After a bit of pacing, she finally spoke. "Aang, I have to be honest as your sifu. You lost pretty badly out there. You had heart and drive, but you fell quickly."

Aang hung his head to avoid her gaze. "I know."

"I know why you failed Aang." Katara lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her as she explained herself.

"It's something that I had noticed a long time ago, but I never brought it up. I didn't think it was important… but I was wrong."

Aang raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Katara, what are you talking about?"

She sat down next to him and told him the straight truth. "Aang… you failed because you almost never use waterbending."

Aang was a little shocked at Katara's sudden claim. "What are you talking about Katara? We practice all the time."

"Training and practice isn't enough, Aang. You must apply what you've learned in real combat, and in real situations. You don't do that."

"Sure I do, Katara!"

"Aang, let's be honest. Compared to the other elements, you're usage of water is rare. You even use earthbending more often, which confuses me because that is your natural opposite. I thought that would be your least favorite element, but you use it all the time."

Aang sighed. She was speaking the truth, but he tried to debating from another approach. "Okay, I don't use waterbending that much. But that's only because It's rarely available, Katara. I don't carry a water pouch like you do because I have 3 other elements I can use. It's not often I have a source that let's me use waterbending."

"Aang, do you remember when we were in the swamp fighting the swamp monster? You had a whole swamp full of water at your disposal, but you didn't use waterbending at all. You only used air. Then there was the time we destroyed that factory. There was a lake right outside, but you never used it. What about the catacombs of old Ba Sing Se? There was plenty of water, and you used it only one time with me. You used earth and air after that. You can't ignore this fact Aang. You almost never use waterbending. The truth is this actually hurts me inside a little that you don't use my native element." Katara's voice had a little disappointment to it.

Aang dropped his head again, this time in shame and admittance. "I'm sorry Katara. You're right, but I don't really know why. Maybe water is just so similar to air that I just prefer to use air instead when given the choice. But you are right. I have shown disrespect for water in my Avatar duties."

Aang slid off the bed and landed on hid knees before Katara, bowing to her in shame. "Please forgive me. I have failed you, Katara, as both a friend _and_ as a pupil."

Katara went down with him and embraced him. "No, Aang. The fault is mine."

Aang pulled away and looked at her. "How is it your fault, Katara? I'm the one who has failed to apply your teachings."

"It's my fault because I didn't do anything about it. I knew you didn't apply waterbending that much, but I never spoke up. I never encouraged you to use it more often. I failed to see that it would be a problem. As a teacher I should've foreseen this, but I didn't. Perhaps Pakku _was _right. Perhaps I don't deserve the title of _Master._"

"Don't think like that, Katara. You are a great teacher, and a great master."

"And you are a great, Avatar. However, we all make mistakes. Nobody is perfect. We both have failed in this matter, Aang, and we both need to fix our errors."

Katara and Aang hugged again and then got to their feet. Aang had to double check on something.

"You still love me, right?"

"I told you I'd still love you even if you lost your Avatar powers. Losing the Avatar State does not change my opinion of you, Aang, nor does failing to apply waterbending." She gave him a quick kiss for emphasis.

"Okay, so now what? I have to face Pakku again. How am I going to beat him? I didn't even lay a scratch on him tonight."

Katara already had a solution. "It is quite simple, my young pupil. We are going to do intense water training from now until the rematch. But not just us; you are going to apply it with everyone. From this point until the rematch, you will only use waterbending. Whether you are sparring against me, Toph, Zuko, or even Sokka, it doesn't matter. You will only apply waterbending, and you will find a way to use it in all situations. When you aren't sparring, we'll be doing drills. When we're not doing drills, we'll be learning new techniques."

Aang smiled. "This idea is perfect Katara. I agree with you. I shall only use waterbending from now until my rematch. I shall learn to use it against any opponent, no matter who it is. I will train with you nonstop until the rematch. I will listen to everything you say, and apply everything you teach me."

"I am proud of you, Aang. Your drive and heart is unmatched. Your training begins right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes. We must first learn strict obedience. As your teacher I order you to kiss me."

Aang smiled, and happily obeyed. The two kissed and fell upon the bed. Aang rolled them over so he was on top. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, and she accepted. As his tongue explored her mouth, she slowly ran her hands across his bare chest. His shirt was still removed from their healing session. She was careful not be too fast or rough, as he was still a little sore, but he didn't complain. He moaned in satisfaction, actually.

Katara undid the sash that kept her upper robe tied and let it come loose. Aang assisted her in sliding it off, leaving only her upper bindings covering her chest. Aang let his hands explore her waist and hips, careful not to go to high; he didn't want to go to fast and make her feel uncomfortable.

After about ten minutes they pulled apart and pulled the covers over their bodies. Then they cuddled up as they prepared to drift off in dreamland. Aang fell asleep fast. Before Katara fell asleep she whispered something into his ear.

"Sleep well, my darling. Training starts early tomorrow, and it's going to be extreme."

* * *

**I wrote this mainly because I have noticed Aang doesn't do much waterbending in the series, which is baffling. Earthbending is his natural opposite, yet he uses it almost more than air. I always wanted to address this little issue.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Waterbending is Hardcore Pt1

**Whooo! Chapter six is here and ready to go! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, actually. I'm rather proud of it. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. *cries***

**Ch. 6: Waterbending is Hardcore! Pt. 1**

_Day 1:_

Katara wasted no time in beginning her new training regime with Aang. Right after breakfast, they went over to Lake Logai to practice. In was nothing but drills for the morning, starting with the push and pull technique they did together with a single sphere of water. After that, it was time for a break… or not. Katara showed him a drill he'd never seen before. She water whipped a boulder, and the strike only destroyed a teeny tiny pinch of the rock. You wouldn't even notice it unless you put your face right up to it. Aang repeated the move, but his strikes took out large chunks of rock.

"More control, Aang!" Katara emphasized. "You need complete control of the water and its movements. You must know the exact area you're striking. I'm not talking inches. I'm talking millimeters."

Katara had never been this pushy or tough in training, but they both knew it was for the best. Aang had a lot of ground to cover and apply in just days. Katara really preferred her positive reinforcement methods, but there simply wasn't time now. She kept observing his whips, and with every one she could see the chunk that crumbled off, even from feet away.

"Precision, Aang! You need precision! Slow down. I didn't say you had to do it fast. I prefer you do it right. Take your time. Observe your target, pinpoint it, and then strike. I shouldn't be able to see the point of impact from here."

Aang did as she said, and slowed down. He focused on his target, pinpointed the striking area down to a speck in his vision, and struck again. This time, it was harder to see, but still rather noticeable compared to the single strike she had made. _Her_ strike was practically invisible. Still, Katara was impressed, and nodded at the sudden improvement.

"Good! Now keep it up. At this rate you should master it in no time."

After another hour of that drill, Aang had slightly improved, but still had a ways to go. Nonetheless, Katara had to move him on onto the next part his training at the moment. Now he was sparring against Toph and Zuko, who had been dragged by Katara to this training session for assistance. Zuko kept shooting basic fire strikes while Toph launched am occasional fair sized rock. Aang was simply defending at the moment. He would form a water shield to block Zuko, and turn it into a temporary ice wall to stop Toph's attcks. Katara observed while sitting on a nearby rock, shouting at him.

"All right! Stop thinking like an airbender. Take the offensive! Show these two the power of water!"

Aang blocked another incoming fireball and then turned the water shield into a long range water whip to strike at Zuko. Zuko jumped out of the way and Aang suddenly realized another rock was coming from Toph. He quickly wrapped his water whip around and actually grabbed the small rock with it like a lasso. He spun around and threw the rock back at Toph with the water. Toph was actually caught off guard by this move and was knocked down. Katara smiled. That was a genuine water attack; turning defense into offense.

Katara motivated Aang from where she sat. "That's right Aang! Waterbending is awesome, and you know it! Water can move a mountain! It can turn a plain into a wetland!"

Zuko was attacking again. He kicked some powerful waves of fire at Aang. Aang blocked with a water shield but it was evaporated after doing its job. Zuko wasted no time in sending a large fire blast at his defenseless opponent. Not having enough time to draw enough water from the lake, Aang was knocked back by the blast.

"Don't give up, Aang! Don't think strength, think strategy."

Aang quickly got to his feet to see Zuko send an enormous column of fire right at him. Aang panicked for a second, for he couldn't draw enough water to douse the flames in time.

_Think strategy, Aang. Think strategy!_

Then it hit him.

Aang summoned just enough water to encase himself completely. It was just in the nick of time, but the wall of fire passed through without touching him. The water evaporated, but Aang was able to recollect it and separated it into four streams. He circled the four streams around him to build momentum and then shot them all at Zuko in a spiraling pattern.

Zuko tried to blast fire at the attack, but the spiral motion made it hard to hit. The four streams were small but when they hit him together it had a lot of force. He went down.

Again, Katara smiled. He had lots of room for improvement, but he was quite impressive.

Aang was suddenly jolted in the air from underneath. Toph had shot the ground under him. He fell hard, and she repeated.

"Come on, Aang! Remember that water can move a mountain! Fight back!" Katara encouraged.

From midair Aang found an escape. He managed to pull some water over the shore and form an ice slope over him. When he fell, he slid gracefully across it down to the ground. He quickly melted the ice and sent a tidal wave at Toph. Toph raised herself on a high plateau to avoid the raging water. She jumped off and launched the whole pillar right at Aang. Aang quickly summoned more water and shot a thick, condensed water jet, hoping to crack through the rock.

It wasn't powerful enough.

The pillar was slowed down but beat the water and Aang was struck hard. If it hadn't been slowed down, he would've been knocked out.

At this point Zuko was back up and they double teamed the Avatar. Aang encased himself an ice fortress to block their assault, then melted it and sent two separate water whips out.

"All right! That's enough!" Katara ended the match and walked over to her pupil.

"You've still got much to learn, but you did some impressive things. You're starting to develop better strategy. Now we can finally take a break. It's lunchtime anyway."

After lunch Aang went right back to water whipping rocks. His progress was slow but noticeable. Toph and Zuko Took off on Appa for a bit as Aang continued this drill until sundown. Before they could head back, Katara had him kneel before her and spoke in a true teacher/student manner.

"You did pretty well today, but before today's training concludes, you must answer a few questions. How many you answer correctly will influence tomorrow's training."

"Yes, Sifu Katara." Aang responded respectfully.

"First, why did I have you spar before nightfall?"

"Because waterbending is weaker during the day, and you wanted me to rely on skill instead of power."

Katara nodded. "Why did today consist of mainly one drill?"

"So I could focus on it and only it."

"What was today's drill about?"

"Accuracy."

What else?" Katara inquired.

Aang was dumbfounded. "Um… endurance?"

"No."

"Persistence?" He tried again

Katara shook her head. "Incorrect. Today's drill was also about fighting other elements with water. Why do you think you sparred with Toph and Zuko, but not me?"

Aang bowed from his kneeling position. "I understand, Sifu Katara. I must learn how water can affect other elements, and how it can overcome them."

"Exactly. You must learn how water can be used in different scenarios. In every situation, how to use it effectively is different, but it can work. Like I said, water can move a mountain."

"I fully understand."

"Good. I have one last question." Katara looked him square in the eyes.

"Yes, Sifu Katara?"

"…Wanna make out when we get back?" The water tribe teen grinned as she asked.

Aang laughed. "Of course, Sifu."

That concluded the training for the day.

* * *

_Day 2:_

Today it was just Katara and Aang. There would be no sparring, just drills and lessons. It would quite repetitive, Katara had told him ahead of time, but it was for the best. There was much for Aang to learn, and much for him to improve upon. Today's lesson wasn't at the lake; it was in between the walls of Ba Sing Se, where there were luscious fields of green and several grazing animals. Aang took notice that there was no major water source, except for a few ponds and such. He voiced this concern.

"That is part of today's training, my young pupil." Katara handed Aang a water canteen identical to her own. "Part of today's lesson is efficient bending with a limited amount. What is in that pouch is all you may use for the drills today."

Katara directed Appa to land where a group of decent sized boulders, about 5 feet tall, lying in a nice arrangement, completely out of place. Aang figured that Katara had Toph come here while he was doing drills to make these for today's lesson. That was why Toph and Zuko left yesterday for a while.

For the first hour Katara had Aang continue the water whip precision drill. She did the drill along with him, to keep her own bending skills solid. Aang was getting closer to perfecting his technique. Katara could stand no further than a foot away to see his marks on the rock.

"You're precision is coming along nicely, but we need to move on to new things."

With that Katara took her water and sliced a rock clean in half with it. The rock fell in two identical halves. Aang was mesmerized by the power of such little water. For a liquid to slice solid rock like that was incredible. It truly is a force to be reckoned with.

"Your turn. Show your ability to beat earth with water." Katara pointed to one of the rocks.

Aang took a deep breath, focused on the rock, and sliced the rock just like Katara did. It wasn't as clean a cut as she made, but it looked pretty good.

"Now the halves," Katara said as she sliced her two halves of rock into a total of 4 identical pieces.

Aang did as she said. He sliced the rock, but his pieces were rough and jagged. Katara took notice.

"Slice every rock here in half first. Then slice those rocks all in half. Take your time and focus. Your precision has improved enough, that if you truly focus and aim your attack, you can cut a rock like this into 4 clean pieces."

Aang did as she said, taking his time to focus his precision on each rock. They all cut clean the first time, but the second slice only looked clean on the last few rocks, and even they were far from perfect. Nevertheless, He was showing definite improvement. After lunch Katara had him practice stances and forms over and over again. She would make him hold several tough stances for long periods of time. At one point, she made him freeze in the middle of a form just to adjust one arm about an inch. The practice of simple forms and such lasted until sunset. When darkness had fallen, Aang figured he was done and headed for Appa.

"Ahem!" Katara cleared her throat. "Where are you going?"

"The sun has set. I thought we were finished."

"Did I ever say your lesson was complete?" Katara asked firmly, crossing her arms.

Aang bowed quickly before her. "No. I apologize, Sifu Katara."

"First, give me your pouch. That part of the lesson is over.: Aang did as told.

"There is a very important ability I want to teach you, but I had to wait until night. This will help you if you are in need of water and see no obvious source."

This caught Aang's attention. That sounded rather helpful. This was one of the reasons he didn't use waterbending that much.

"This is something I actually learned from Hama. Back then I could only do it on the full moon, but now I can do it on any night except the new moon. Observe, my young my pupil."

Katara looked down at the grass, extended her arm out, and draw water right out of small portion of grass. Aang was in shock and awe as he witnessed Katara perform the technoque it a few more times. She pulled the water right out of the plants. It was limited water, but it was water.

"Now you do it."

Aang nodded and gently moved his arms, focusing out the plants. Nothing happened.

"Feel the water Aang," Katara insisted. "You know it's there. Feel it. Pull it from the field. Focus your mind."

Aang took a deep breathe and tried again. After a few second, a few droplets of water emerged, leaving a few withered blades of grass."

"That's a start. Now I want you to draw all the water from the grass in… let's say a 10 foot circle around you."

"Katara, I could only-"

"You must start somewhere, Aang. I didn't say do it all at once. I just said draw the water." With that she walked over to Appa and hopped on.

"I'll be back in about an hour. By then I want all of your drill complete." With that Katara took Appa for a quick ride.

Aang sighed heavily, but did as she said. His progress was very slow at first. For the first fifteen minutes he could only draw a few drops at a time. His frustration started to get the best of him, but he remembered her words from yesterday.

_Take your time. Don't do it fast. Do it right._

Upon recalling those words, Aang took a deep breath and focused. _Feel the water. _He lifted his hands, and a few decent drops of water came up. He could draw a bit more… then a bit more… then a bit more. It still wasn't as quick as Katara had done it, but he could draw a decent amount in one shot. It was still taking a lot of time though. He was worried he wouldn't be finished by the time Katara returned. After an hour Katara came back and observed his circle where he drew from the plants and grass. It looked about ten feet wide.

"I had actually hoped you'd have been able to draw a little more, but I am impressed nonetheless. You met my requirements."

Aang bowed before her, and she noticed the shattered rocks from before.

"Before we leave, I think we should scatter those rocks around a bit. You know, make it look a little natural."

"No problem, Katara." Aang started to lift the rocks with earthbending.

"DROP THOSE ROCKS RIGHT NOW!"

Katara's thundering voice made Aang do as she said. He shivered with a little fear as he hesitantly faced Katara, who was obviously upset. Her stare was definitely not a good one.

"You agreed to only use waterbending while we trained. You have disobeyed me. Drop down and give me 50 push-ups right now." Katara's voice was not loud, but it was rather strong and firm.

"But Katara, you said to-"

"Talking back to me now?" Katara cut Aang off harshly with her hands on her hips. "Talk back again, and it'll be 75."

Aang sighed in defeat and carried out his punishment. When he finished, he kneeled before Katara, awaiting her instructions.

"Now move the rocks without earthbending, Aang."

"How do I do that Katara?"

Katara sighed. "Aang, look around you. Think about the drill I just had you do. Think about it."

Aang thought for a second and finally understood. He gathered up all the water he had drawn from the plants, which was enough to form a shallow pond around him, and used it to scatter all the rocks with a small tidal wave. Katara smiled at him and bowed.

"You got it Aang. Like I said, water can move a mountain. Now our training for the day is over."

They got on Appa to head back. As soon as they took off, Katara quickly pulled Aang into a long, passionate kiss. While still kiss, she embraced him in a tight hug. After she pulled from the kiss she kept her arms around him, looking right into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Aang." She said with a little sadness. "I hate yelling at you like that, or punishing you."

"Don't be. This intense training and tough attitude your giving me is for the best. It's okay to discipline me like this for now." Aang assured her.

* * *

_Day 3:_

It was day three and today they weren't going anywhere special. They would just practice in Iroh's courtyard. It started off with Aang practicing his stances for about a half hour. After that Katara had him start water whipping a rock, seeking to increase his accuracy even more. His progress was slow, but noticeable.

"Well, there are a couple more tricks you could learn." Katara said. "I also think we could do some more sparring today, and discuss strategy in a fight. You need to learn how to turn defense into offense."

Those ideas were scrapped suddenly as Sokka and ZUko came rushing into the courtyard.

"Fire rebels!" Sokka exclaimed. "The rebels are attacking Ba Sing Se as we speak. They are almost at the outer walls!"

"How many?" Aang asked.

"A lot," Zuko answered. "A fairly big army. It could possible for them to take city by force if they aren't stopped."

"How exactly did a whole army of rebels pop up without warning?" Katara inquired.

"This is what the meetings with the Fire Nation officials were about. We were afraid the rebels were on the move, but had separated in groups to make them harder to track. Now they've united back up and are invading. Watchers say they could be here within the hour."

"And why exactly didn't tell me about this Zuko? As the Avatar, I should've been informed." Aang had a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't want to distract you from this test, Aang. Besides, you can't access the Avatar state now. I could be dangerous for you."

"It's _always_ dangerous to me, Zuko! That's part of the job!" Zuko lowered his head, slightly regretful of his reasoning.

After that little quarrel. Sokka jumped in to volunteer.

"I'll join the defense. I'm not standing here while some crummy rebels destroy what we worked for."

"Good, Sokka.," The Fire Lord stated. "We could use you to lead one of the platoons. The attack is massive, and we need all the help we can get."

"I'll help too," Katara said. "I think a master waterbender could be of some help, and I'll likely be needed after the battle for healing."

"I appreciate your assistance, Katara." With that, Zuko and Sokka turned and left to prepare for battle.

Katara turned to Aang. "I'm sorry Aang. It looks like today's lesson has to be cut short. Can you practice on your own"

"No I can't, Katara," Aang said. "I'll be too busy fighting the rebels out there."

Katara gave him a look of concern. "Aang, I don't know if that's a good idea. You can't use the Avatar state now, and the rebel army is dangerous. Besides, you don't have a lot of time before the rematch."

Aang looked her straight in the eyes. "I may not be able to use the Avatar State anymore… but I'm still the Avatar. It's my duty to keep peace and protect people. I can't just let the people down because my powers are limited now. What kind of person or role model would that make me?"

Katara looked down. "I know Aang. I'm just worried about you." She looked back up. "But your practice is still important."

"Isn't this a good time to apply what you've taught me so far? Katara, the whole idea of this intense training was to help me get better at using waterbending in real life situations. This is the perfect opportunity to put it to the test!"

Katara couldn't help but smile at his wise deduction. He was completely right.

"You're right Aang. This is the perfect time. And I'll be able to judge your abilities in combat myself, because I'm going to be with you the whole time."

Aang smiled back. After they hugged, they left the courtyard to prepare for battle.

* * *

**Warning! Awesome and epic fight scene is coming up in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, like always, are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
